Training System
Ninpocho Training System 'Training System' *When can I train? **You can train once a week between the following times: Monday 12am GMT and Sunday 11:59pm GMT. *Where do I train? **In order to train, you must have a Training thread. You can create this by posting a topic in your village's training area. The topic may be titled whatever you want but must include your full character's name somewhere in the topic title. This post must include your current stats (starting stats rolled in your profile), and link to your profile. Every single training you will make will be in this thread and a copy of the weekly trainings should be transferred to your profile. *Where do I train after the first time? **The exact same thread as before! You will be continuing to use this thread till you no longer are using said character. *What do I need to do to train? **The RP(s) you use for your training rolls must be made in actual topics that your PC is in. RPs by your NPC will not count. You may use as many RPs for the training as you want, however, you must note that they must add up to at least 250 words to be accepted. Every RP you use must be linked individually, with a Word Count (Cut and Paste Word Count works fine if you need something to count your words) next to them. In order to link directly to a post, go to the post of choice and look at where it says the date (It should say, "Posted: Sun Oct 17, 2010 7:47PM" or something like that) and look slightly to the left. There's a little page icon, and if you click on it, it will link you to a link that sends you directly to that post. Copy that link and use it to link your posts. Any RPs used for a training must have been made DURING THE WEEK of training you are training for. Posts before such a date will not be considered. *What do I post in my training? **Every time you train you should make a new post. Every training post should have four things: Your stats, your current Jutsu w/ ranks, your RP, and how you want to allot your new stats. Your stats should be the most current, and follow the order of: Agility, Stamina, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Chakra Control, PL. You must include all six stats, plus your Power Level (PL) and don't forget that you can't surpass the stat cap of your OOC rank. *What do I gain from training? **All players will receive 50 stat points each week. These Stat points can be spent numerous ways. Option 1, Stats wrote:Players may place any/all of their stats into any Category or split it between 2 or more. As long as you aren't limited by OOC Rank, you can increase any stat to any level. Players that have exceeded 3600 must max out their current Level before adding to capped stats. Option 2, Jutsu Ranks wrote: Each week, in addition to the previously mentioned points can be used to rank up any amount of jutsu you wish. Each jutsu upon purchase starts at rank one. You can increase your jutsu to the next rank by spending the following points:* E-Rank: 6 Points *D-Rank: 8 Points *C-Rank: 10 Points *B-Rank: 12 Points *A-Rank: 15 Points Option 3, Yen Bundles wrote:Players can chose to sacrifice stat points for Yen. These wages are determined by IC rank. *Academy student => 500 yen per 15 points. *Genin Ranks (Genin, MiT, AiT) => 1,000 yen per 15 points *Chuunin Ranks (Chuunin, ANBU, Mednin) => 1,500 yen per 15 points *Jounin Ranks and above (Jounin -> Kage positions) => 2,000 per 15 points Option 4, Advanced Shop wrote:Players can purchase game add-ons for their character. These purchases must be approved by a Council member and recorded with a Link the each players Character FAQ *What if I miss training? **There are absolutely no Late Trainings. For any reason whatsoever, you may not have a Late Training anymore. However, if you have an expected absence, you may request an Early Training in which you will alert the village in their request board that you will be gone for a week and thus unable to train, and when you return, you will be allowed to perform that training anytime within seven days of when you return. If those seven days run out, you lose that Early Training. If you post at any time during the week in which you are requesting an Early Training, it is auto-denied. You may only request one Early Training in a one-month (30 day) period.